politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Verosk Philos
$1.4B |gdppercapita = 3.85K |literacy = 99.0% |Othercities = Right}} Republic of Verosk Philos is a extravagant nation which borders the Italian Peninsula, and Spain on the European continent. The overall country is a major superpower on the European front and across the globe of Orbis. It's a Steel production powerhouse and a grand country with a very high approval rating and a leading engineering and technological center of the European continent. Trioumphe, Verosk Philos Trioumphe, the state's capital, Most beautiful city to ever be constructed on the European continent. Paris was, which was destroyed about 140+ years ago. It's extremely technologically advanced compared to the United State's New York City, which ranks #2 place. It's a dream to vacation in, and only the privileged and elite reside. The current population is at 120,000 citizens. The most populous city of the state. Economy and Trade The state of Verosk Philos has a current GDP of around $1,340,000,000.00. Or 3.9K GDP per capita. It's a major steel and gasoline producer. The state is very profound in the global trading center, spending about 200K per day in the economy. Politics The VP Government is ran by King Louis the II. It's an Absolute Monarchy, the last one in the European continent, with a capitalistic economy. The government is a very active player in world politics and culture. Military A constitutional amendment requires the the King to spend a maximum of 15% or less of the Verosk Philos Gross Income on military upkeep during peace time. This amendment is suspended during wartime, which is unlimited spending. Currently, the state spends $120,000.00 on the military upkeep. The Republic of Verosk Philos WILL invade any sovereign state that poses a threat to the European continent, it's state interests, or the state itself. With the approval of the Viridian Entente. All equipment is purchased through the United States of America. History About 140+ years ago, World War III was commenced. It involved all of the world powers of the day, France, United Kingdom, China, Russia, India, and the United States. The war lasted about 6 years. Luckily, no nuclear weapons were used. As it would destroy life as they knew it. After the war was over, France and the United Kingdom merged together to create a new country. Named the Francia Empire, which was a democratically elected republic. There was a coup d'éta that overthrew the tyrannical republic, which was lead by Sir Louis the II. Later, the sovereign state decided to start over with a fresh new monarchy, and since Louis the II saved the people and the country, he was named King Louis II. Which leads to present time. The Great VE War The Great VE War was a global war that spanned between May 19th, 2015- June 10th, 2015. It was between the VE and a few enemy states. Needless to say, the VE and with major help of the allies, plummeted the axis of evil to the stone-ages. Verosk Philos played an early role, defending the nation of Provincias de la Plata, lead by Bartolome San Martin, and a few offensive and defensive wars. Sadly, the Verosk Philos couldn't play any parts longer, as technological issues, then when went in vacation mode. When back, the war was won. The Triple Accords On June 27th, 2015, the nations of Verosk Philos, Provincias de la Plata, and the great nation of Hurricane Hollow, which are all in the alliance Viridian Entente, have created a go-to pact in providing retaliation of an attack, sharing wealth among each other to build each nation up, and to a good friendship. Category:White Nations Category:Nations in North America